Mending Figures
by Stuwee
Summary: Not good with summaries. Martinez prepares for war with the prison while the Governor is having second thoughts. Rick stepped up as leader once again only to have problems arise. Carl travels in search for the prison. Daryl and Michone knows something that might break Rick while trying to fight their inner demons.


**Chapter 1, Beggining.**

**Hello readers this is part 2 to the Governors son. For all those who have not read it I prepared a small summary of the Governors son, the Governors son was my first fic so please excuse if you find the beginning a little bad.**

**Governors son summary:  
After Rick brought in the Woodbury people Carl was mad at his Father. Rick sent Carl on a run to Woodbury cool him down when the Governor was there burning it down. Walkers split Carl and Daryl apart and the Governor took the opportunity and kidnapped Carl. The Governor couldn't find it within himself to hurt Carl since he reminded him of Penny, Carl saw a different side to his enemy and started questioning his decision about Philip Blake. when Daryl told Rick about what happened to Carl, he set off to find his son. Rick and Daryl found a body of a child walker that looked like Carl, and a written message on him for Rick. Rick believed Carl to be dead. Philip saved Carl after another group attempted to rape Carl and shot out Carl's left eye, Carl still hated that Rick let the Woodbury folk in and decided to stay with Philip. They met a group in Jackson but one night they where attacked by an unknown group. Philip thought Carl died and split away from two more survivors from the previous group. Carl didn't expect Philip to survive so set off to the Prison. After enough time of thinking how stupid he'd been towards his father and Judith, he wanted to be with his father and sister again. While the two survivors that where with Philip made their way to the prison, Jhon and Micheal arrived at the prison on time and saved Michone from a walker.**

**Will Carl make it? Did the Governor really change? Will Rick step back up as leader and see his son again? Enjoy!**

* * *

Blind, that's what Philip was, blinded. He was currently in a car blindfolded and handcuffed, in a car. What was worse is that he was with a man who he once knew, Martinez. The man who followed his orders back at Woodbury, the man who would've taken a bullet for him. And now, he was willing to put a bullet in-between his eyes. Yesterday Philip stayed in a house, he thought he'd seen a small girl in the buildings window. But when he went inside there was no-one. This morning he heard a noise downstairs and went to investigate, and that's when Martinez found him. After Philip met face-to-face with him, he was knocked to the back of the head from behind, probably one of his men that he seen.

What bothered Philip is the fact that he wasn't dead, no, he woke up, he was alive. But why? Why did Martinez keep him alive? He guessed that he would fin out very soon. As if on cue, he felt the vehicle pull over and jolt to a stop. He heard the two front doors open and close, his door now opened and was tugged by the arm, he knew who ever was there wanted him out the car. But didn't pull or force him out. Philip moved out the car and a hand pushed against his back, he moved forward and heard someone follow close.

Soon a hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stop,"it's been a while Governor", Martinez's voice filled his ears as the blindfold was removed. He was standing in an open field, near a small cliff overlooking the prison. He felt the handcuffs be removed from his wrists. His subconsciously massaged his wrists and turned around to face Martinez."so you survived, been alone this whole time", Martinez stated. The Governor didn't respond, so Martinez continued,"you look like shit! When was the last time you had a bath", the Governor didn't feel the need to say anything to that either. During this whole time after the small town of Jackson, where he and Carl stayed with a group. he let himself go. He didn't bother to clean or shave, just felt sorry for himself."not much for words-"

"Why did you bring me here Martinez", the Governor cut him off, speaking for the first time startled Martinez a little, but snorted a laugh.

"So, right down to business then"

"Why didn't you kill me", Philip questioned.

"You want me to kill you", Martinez pressed, closing the gap between the Governor and himself. He took advantage of the Governors silence,"didn't think so", Martinez moved passed the Governor and moved closer to the Cliff overlooking the prison,"you remember wha that is", he said pointing towards the buildings surrounded by fences and Guard towers.

"The Prison?", Philip questioned.

"A gold mine", he said sounding rather pleased,"food, shelter, a heaven for a whole group of people", now Martinez turned to face the Governor,"my group of people", he stated,"things changed for me after Woodbury, me and Shrump found a group. After a while I was voted leader"

"Good for you, but why am I here"

Martinez faced away back to the Prison,"last week four of my guys where killed when the biters tore through our defenses. There are a lot of people who I care about there, many of them look up to me. But I can't protect them", Martinez moved away from the cliff back to the Governor,"at least not out here"

A heavy silence fell on the two as Martinez waited for the Governor to catch on where he's going with this. But the Governor already knew,"you want the prison"

"Bingo"

"I still don't see how that involves me"

"You still want revenge", it was more of a question than a statement,"I need you-"

"No", those words hit Martinez like a ton of Bricks.

"No?", Martinez repeated.

"I don't want to hurt anyone"

"Governor!-"

"Don't call me that", Philip spat.

Martinez threw his hands up in defeat,"fine, but let me ask you something. Do you still think about what you did! When you shot everyone, 'cuz I do. And I'm offering you a chance". Martinez put his right hand on Philips shoulder,"a chance to a fresh start, you won't have to be the leader anymore. I am, there are people, people in my group that are dying while the prison thrives. Those murderers don't deserve that place, so we are going to take it together", Martinez now broke through the Governors weak side and continued,"remember what they did to us, help me and you'll be saving a lot of good people. I have more people and fire power than they do, all I need you to do is lead our attack". Martinez broke through the Governor, but he was right in a way.

"Ok", his words pained even himself, he didn't want to do this. But there's nothing he can do about it now. He didn't want to hurt anyone at the Prison, after being with Carl. He came back, he realized that his daughter really was dead. But what's the point now, Carl's dead, and now he has to help an old friend.

* * *

Rick woke up the following morning, raising a hand to rub his tired eyes. He rolled over to his side and found a familiar site, the photo of himself, Lori and Carl, the same one Carl somehow had gotten when they went to find weapons on that one run. It warmed him every morning to see his family, but then he would remember that they're dead.

He pulled himself sitting upright, he instinctively looked to his left at Judith's crib. He could see her sleeping peacefully without a worry in the world. Rick always worried for his daughter since she was the last family he had. Beth should be here any minute, she's always up early to take care of Judith. Rick couldn't even begin to thank her for all she'd done for Judith, but he also guessed that this was one of the only things to do than hang out with Zach.

He saw Judith stir in her sleep, soon her eyes fluttered open and scanned the room. Rick got up from his sitting position and picked up he daughter. He walked to the cafeteria to prepare Judith some formula, he mixed the formula and sat down to feed her, she gulped down the formula like no tomorrow, this caused Rick to laugh,"slow down my little ass-kicker", he said to her knowing fully that she didn't understand a word he was saying. She finished her bottle in no time and Beth came through.

"Morning mr Grimes"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Rick"

"Not enough", she moved to take Judith from Rick.

"If there's a problem, you know where to find me", Rick walked to Michone's cell to check on her, she lay in her bed staring at the wall,"how's the leg", Rick asked. The other day Michone twisted it trying to kill the walkers that wandered in the gate while it opened. That's when two men, Jhon and Micheal arrived and helped them. He knew she didn't like being in her Cell but Herschel said it wouldn't heal if she moved around.

"Not bad", she replied,"might be better tomorrow", there she went on again, always wanting to go out and find the Governor. But she's been out more than usual.

"Michone", Rick said grabbing her attention,"I know you want to find the Governor, but your out there all the time, rest while you can", Michone nodded although she knew better, Michone went to retrieve Carl's hat several months ago at his 'believed' dead corpse. She didn't find the hat but found clues suggesting that the walker corpse wasn't Carl. For all this time she's been out looking for the Governor-not for revenge anymore, but because the Governor might still have Carl. Who knows what he'd been doing to him this whole time. She didn't tell Rick for this could break him physically and mentally again to learn his son is alive, also if he really was dead then she would be leading him on false hope."alright", Rick continued,"if you need anything, call, I'll come running", with that he left.

Rick stated walking outside the prison. He walked through the door exiting the cell-block and into the morning air, only two other people where outside due to the early hours, they where two elderly gentleman from Woodbury, Tod Jones and Kyd Malcon, he greeted them and they returned the gesture. He set off towards the bottom part of the field.

Bang!

Rick stopped dead in his tracks as a gunshot went off in the prison, two more went off and sent him running towards cell block D.

* * *

Jhon lay on his bunk below Micheal, sleep avoided the previous night after he told Rick what happened to his old group back in the town Jackson. After that he went straight to bed but didn't sleep,instead his mind went over what he'd been through the past several months. Back to when he and Micheal had their own group in Jackson, they stayed in a hotel during winter avoiding the frozen walkers. One night two of their look-outs came back with a man and a boy. Jhon struggled to remember their names, he believed the man was called Philip and the boy Carl...after that they where accepted by the group until they where attacked by a group that had been targeting them for weeks. Himself, Micheal and Philip watched their home, their group burn to the ground. Philip took it the worst, because the boy Carl was in the hotel and saw no sign of him. After that they went their separate ways, Jhon and Micheal came to the Prison while Philip went his own ways poor guy.

Bang!

The gunshot rang through the Prison, Michone shot up and reached for her sword. She hobbled to her cell door and tried opening it. But Herschel locked it in case Michone didn't listen and sneak off during the night, smart of him. Michone slammed her fist against the bars and whispered,"damnit"

Jhon and Micheal shot up as a gunshot filled the cell-block, the sound of moans became audible as he shot up and reached for his gun. He realized that he and Micheal gave their guns to the Korean man yesterday.

Micheal was first to act hoping off the bunk,"Jhon! Let's go". They both rushed out their cell, the cell-block was filled with screams as the danger was realized by the other folk. One old man had a shotgun and was picking off walkers that stumbled after people. Jhon run full-speed into a walker that tackled him to the ground,"Mich!", he called as rotten teeth inched closer to his face.

Daryl Dixon charged through cell-block C's doors, he heard the gunshot from his cell and burst into action. People rushed out the cell-block as others came to assist. He located the man who was shooting the shotgun and grabbed it from him, Daryl aimed it at the nearest walkers and started picking the off. When the click was heard he dropped the gun and ran to the boy who stood there shocked, a walker advanced on him but Daryl reached him first picking the boy up while shooting an arrow in-between the walkers eyes. It fell limp to the concrete ground as a woman ran passed grabbing her son from Daryl and whispering 'thank you'. Himself, Tyrees, Glenn and Maggie picked off the last walkers.

Glenn looked up too see Jhon and Micheal wrestling the last walker, he aimed his gun but couldn't get a clear shot, there was too much movement.

Micheal threw the walker off his friend but it grabbed onto him instead. It all happened so fast, he put his hand up trying to push it away, instead his hand sunk into it's stomach. The walkers teeth sunk into his neck and he screamed in pain and agony, he knew there was no hope for him now,"No!", he heard his friend scream in denial. He wrapped his arms around the walker and threw both himself and the walker over the railing, their bodies fell to the ground head first.

Daryl aimed his crossbow to the two bodies on the ground, neither of them moved. He advanced forward not letting his guard down, the walkers arm twitched and Daryl sent a bolt through it's head. Jhon came rushing down to Micheals side,""Mich, Fuck-oh Fuck", he could see his neck was broken.

Rick burst through the doors demanding answers,"What happened!".

"Walkers", Maggie stated.

"How?"

"Don' know yet", Daryl said checking the walker beside Micheals body,"shit", he silently cursed.

Rick walked to check the walker Daryl was near,"it's Patrick"

* * *

Philip now sat in the back seat of the car. Martinez introduced him to his men, Mich and David where brothers, those where the only two with Martinez, but he said there are a lot more back at their campsite. The car ride was mostly quiet until Mich started talking."so your the Governor"

"Don't call him that", Martinez shot back,"he goin' to have a fresh start"

"With us?"

"You bet your balls"

"Well", Mich said sounding uncertain,"as long as you don't psycho out on-"

"Mich!", Martinez spat.

"I'm just saying", he said throwing his hands up in defeat," but hey, welcome to the team, from what Martinez told me, you'll do just fine"

"Stop talking", Philip warned.

"Was he always like this Martinez"

"Oh yeah, ice in the veins", Martinez said with a strange smile on his face,"you should've seen him back in the day"

Mich turned his attention back to Philip,"guess you'll kick anyone's ass"

"That's right", Philip admitted,"so stop talking", Mich finally took the hint and shut his mouth. Philip returned his gaze outside the car window, he watched the morning sun appear and disappear behind the trees. He didn't want to be reminded of what he'd done back in Woodbury, Mich was defiantly looking for a fight, and he would give him one. The car slowed down and turned right, he immediately recognized something. There where large dug pits dug around a small camp with caravans and tents.

Where the pits ended was a gap where cars could come in and out, but was guarded by a home-made wooden, barbed wire fence that was moved away for the car to pass through. A lone woman moved the fence for Martinez and he drove straight through.

He parked the car closer to the the entrance. Everyone exited the car, Philip noticed everyone in the camp gather around them. Martinez stepped forward,"alright people, I'd like you to meet an old friend", he pointed to Philip."this is the Governor", Philips blood boiled when he called him the Governor, the cowed seemed alarmed by his presence all of a sudden. Did Martinez tell everyone about him?,"come on people don't be alarmed, he's changed. He's going to help us take the Prison, and then he'll be part of us, understood", Martinez didn't wait for anything before continuing,"good, now you all have work to do. Governor, follow me", everyone including David and Mich went off while Philip followed Martinez.

"Where are we going",Philip questioned.

"Your new place", Martinez replied stopping in front of a caravan, he opened the door and walked inside. Philip not far behind,"welcome", Martinez said taking a seat on the bed at the end. The caravan had one bed, a small dining area near the window, and a bathroom along the side.

"What the hell was that", Philip said with anger in his veins.

"What?"

"How many people did you tell?"

"Hey-these people wanted to know the truth about me and Shrump, and I told them. Since I had leadership experience being by your side they voted me leader", he stated,"I'm not sorry, only that I called you Governor", a heavy silence fell on them, Martinez knew the Governor was pissed so decided it was time to leave,"well, I'll go", he said walking out the door, he stopped halfway and said,"if I where you, I'd wash up"

* * *

Rick and Daryl watched a walker throw itself against the cell bars,"this was Tony", Daryl stated.

"Someone locked him in here?", Rick asked aloud, someone must have seen him turn. But why not tell anyone else.

"Nah, Tony use ta sleep walk, locked himself in at night", Daryl knew this because he found Tony sleep walking around the prison one night, he thought Tony turned at first but when he didn't attack him, he knew. He had a friend once that slept walk.

"Still, he didn't deserve this", Rick said pulling out a small knife and ending Tony's afterlife. Rick and Daryl moved along the catwalk making sure the cells where empty, no more walkers where in any of the cells. Rick went down to talk to Dr Stevens who examined the bodies.

"Got anythin' doc'", Daryl asked as they approached. The doctor was checking Patricks body.

"Patrick died I'd say about six o'clock this morning, then he attacked the cell block"

"How'd he die", Rick demanded.

Dr Stevens began pointing to various parts of Patricks face,"the blood coming out of every opening of his body indicates that he drowned in his own blood"

"What caused that?"

"I can't say without proper equipment, but...", he checked Patricks face once more,"he could've gotten infected with something, I'm not sure what or if it's contagious"

"What do you say"

"I think we separate everyone from block D from the rest of the prison"

"You think their infected"

"I can't say, but it's a possibility"

Rick sighed and scratched the top of his head, the last thing they need is a desires breakout in the prison. Coughing caught his attention as David Carther, a man Daryl and Glenn found on a run, came into the block.

"Dr Stevens", he said appearing before Rick. Blood oozed from his mouth and nose,"I'm not feeling to great"

Daryl saw him and said only one word,"shit"

* * *

Michone heard footsteps and rushed to the cell door, Daryl came into view and stopped in front of her cell."what happened?", she demanded.

"walkers, Patrick died and attacked the cell-block", Daryl said giving her the information,"we took care of it"

"would've been there if I wasn't locked in here", Michone said with rage rising in her chest.

"nah, ya would've even out lookin' for Carl and the Governor", Daryl was the only other person that knew about the possibility of Carl being alive. When he found out he told Michone that he would come with, when she declined he decided that he would go when she comes back. She didn't like the idea but agreed.

Michone sighed heavily,"guess you'll be heading out soon then", she guessed that Daryl just came here to tell her he's going out to find them.

"maybe, there's some flu goin' 'round, might be going for medical supplies"

"then why are you here?"

"'cause we might need you", with that said he left to attend the council meeting.

* * *

"We need to deal with this now", Herschel said to the council members which consisted of himself, Glenn, Carol, Daryl, Sasha and Rick Grimes attended this council meeting, witch was a shock to the council but also felt him stepping up. Ever since Carl's death he'd never be the same, but he always comes back.

"We need a team to go get some medical supplies", Rick stepped forward and leaned his hands on the table inside the library.

"Agreed, we'll send a small team while the rest of us try and stabilize the flu"

"I'll go", Daryl pitched in

"Me t-_cough_-to", Glenn half coughed.

"I'll go", Rick said stunning the council once again, but Herschel suggested otherwise.

"Thank you Rick, but I have something else you can help me with since your the only other man with farming experience"

"How's that going to help with the problem here", questioned Rick.

"I know a recipient for a special kind of tea that might help"

"Alright, I'll stay"Rick agreed,"but then take the new guy Jhon, he offered to help go on runs the other day"

"Be a good chance to prove himself", Daryl suggested.

"Alright", Herschel said,"I also think Tyrees should go, you could use the muscle muscle"

Coughing caused everyone to freeze, Tyrees and Karen walked passed the library. From the looks everyone got they knew what was coming.

* * *

Eyelids fluttered open and icy blue eyes scanned the small house, a young teen lay on a couch of an old wooden house that he had found while running from walkers. Carl Grimes rubbed his eyes as his vision cleared. The knot he tied on the door still held, the same knot Shane taught him to tie.

He pulled himself sitting upright, as he did so his sheriffs hat fell off his head. He found his hat a few months back while finding his way back to the prison, but he gotten lost after finding his hat on a corpse that was supposed to look like himself. For a while he stayed in this house while winter passed, occasionally going out to find food at the nearest home or store, but never found much. The house had quite a lot of food at first, but not enough. He tried finding maps on roads that said 'you are here' pointing somewhere where you are on a map. So he could see how far the prison was. Normal maps wouldn't help since he had no idea where he was or how to read them.

He picked his hat up and placed it back on his head, it's a knew day to fid his way back to the prison.


End file.
